Feuervertraute
Vertraute der Feuermagie sind in den meisten Fällen für ihre Arroganz und Erhabenheit bekannt. Einer der größten Stärken dieser Vertrauten ist ihr Mut, welcher von ihren Vertragspartnern am meisten geschätzt wird. Brennender Löwe Größe: 1,50m groß Erscheinung: Ein Löwe, dessen Mähne komplett aus Flammen besteht und am ganzen Körper glüht und vereinzelt Flammen schlägt. Er stößt permanent eine starke Hitze aus. Charakter: Er hält sich als ein erhabens Wesen und generell besser als jeder andere außer der Vertragspartner. Dieser wird von ihm generell verehrt und als Meister angesprochen. So ist er sehr eifersüchtig aber auch beschützend und loyal. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast dein Leben gegeben, um dein Land zu schützen. Dein Traum konnte jedoch nicht erfüllt werden. Ich erfülle dir deinen Traum!" Special: "Feueraura" - Fügt jede Runde umliegenden Zielen 5 Feuerschaden zu Geschichte der Seele: Der brennende Löwe ist einer der imposantesten Wesen aus der Spektralwelt. Er ist durch seinen dauerhaft brennenden Körper sehr unbeliebt bei den Djan, da er den Boden, auf dem er läuft, verbrennt und alle Pflanzen in seiner Nähe sterben. Zu Lebzeiten konnte man den brennenden Löwen hauptsächlich im Gebiet der Orcs sehen, da dieses nur aus Steppe besteht und sich dort beinahe keine Vegetation befindet. Er galt als Schutzgott der Steppe, welcher Feinde, die das Land angriffen, in ihre Schranken wies. Doch die Macht die er hatte, bescherte ihm auch Einsamkeit, denn nur wenige waren in der Lage sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten, ohne in Flammen aufzugehen. Der einzige Wunsch des Löwen bis zu seinem Tod war es, einen Freund zu finden. Eines Tages wurde er bei einem Überfall in einem Orclager von ein paar Drachen getötet. Kurz bevor er seine Augen für immer schloss, hörte er eine Stimme sagen:"Du hast dein Leben gegeben, um dein Land zu schützen. Dein Traum konnte jedoch nicht erfüllt werden. Ich erfülle dir deinen Traum!" Vulkanwächter Größe: 2m groß Erscheinung: Ein Elementarwessen, dass aus Steinen und Flammen besteht. In seinem Inneren brennt eine Flamme und wird geschützt von Steinen. Sein Gesicht besteht ebenfalls aus Steinen. Charakter: Neugierig, allerdings hat er auch ein Bedürfnis dinge brennen zu lassen. Jeder der seinem Vertragspartner etwas anhaben will will er abfackeln und er ist sehr nachtragend. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast das Herz des Vulkans versiegelt. Um deine Stadt und ihre Bewohner zu retten hast du dein Leben gegeben und ich gebe dir dafür eine weitere Chance" Special: "Entfachen" - Der Feuerschaden des Vertrauten und des Vertragspartner erhöht sich pro Feuerzauber um 5 gegen ein Ziel. Geschichte der Seele: Zu Lebzeiten war er einfacher Mensch, der sich mit Feuermagie-Tricks das notwendige Geld zum Überleben verdiente. Er lebte in der Stadt Napas, in der Nähe des Schwarzfels. Durch Zufall fand er eines Tages im Inneren des Berges ein riesiges Magmabad, einen unterirdischen Vulkan. Der Mann nutzte das Magma, um seine Feuermagie zu trainieren. Da er anscheinend der Einzige war, der vom Zugang zum Inneren des Vulkans wusste, beschloss er dort zu leben. Eines Tages bemerkte er, dass der Vulkan unruhig geworden war. Am Boden des Beckens hatte sich ein Strudel um einen rot strahlenden Stein gebildet. Da er Gefahr für die Bewohner Napas befürchtete, wollte er sie warnen, doch sie schenkten ihm keinen Glauben. Er wusste, dass es zu lange dauern würde den Leute den Vulkan zu zeigen und sie danach zu evakuieren. Deshalb entschloss er sich das Schicksal der Stadt und ihrer Bewohner selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er kehrte zum Vulkan zurück, wo der Strudel unterdessen viel stärker geworden war. Als er im Inneren der Höhle war, verschüttete er den Eingang. So war sichergestellt, sollte er den Ausbruch nicht verhindern können, dass sich die austretende Lava keinen Weg in die Stadt suchen würde. Wagemutig sprang er in das Innere des Strudels und nutze seine Fähigkeiten als Feuermagier, um die Magma-Massen zur Seite zu schieben. Allerdings wurde er nicht vor der sengenden Hitze geschützt. Als er schließlich den Stein erreicht hatte und ihn berühren wollte, durchbohrte ein gleisender Strahl flammender Hitze, ausgehend von dem Stein am Boden, seinen Bauch. Der Stein zerbrach und brannte sich in seine Haut. Bevor er sein Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er eine Stimme: "Du hast das Herz des Vulkans versiegelt. Um deine Stadt und ihre Bewohner zu retten hast du dein Leben gegeben und ich gebe dir dafür eine weitere Chance". 'Drachenwelpling' Größe: 50 cm Erscheinung: Der Drachenwelpling ist nicht sonderlich groß, hat rote Schuppen und ähnelt stark einem Drachen. Charakter: Auch wenn er ein Bündnis mit einem Vertragspartner eingeht hat er meistens keinen großen Respekt vor dem Vertragspartner. Darum kann es schnell passieren dass er auf Befehle außerhalb von gefährlichen Situation nicht reagiert. Sollte der Vertragspartner sich bewiesen haben ist er ein treuer und hilfsbereiter Begleiter. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast dein Leben für einen Freund gegeben, der eigentlich zu deinen Feinden gehört. Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben, weiterhin die zu schützen, die dir wichtig sind.” Special: "Drachkinsprache" - Ermöglicht das Verständigen mit Drachen Geschichte der Seele: Der Drachenwelpling wuchs als Sohn des Drachenkönigs Veramond heran und war schon in jungen Jahren ein anerkanntes Mitglied in der Drachen-Gesellschaft. Als rechtmäßiger Thronerbe hatte er bei den Drachen ein sehr hohes Ansehen. Eines Tages sollte er, als er allein ein Menschendorf überfiel, ein Menschenkind töten. Dieses zeigte jedoch keine Angst, sondern umarmte den Schweif des Drachenwelpings. Überrascht von der Unerschrockenheit des Kindes und überwältigt von dessen Freundlichkeit nahm er das Kind mit sich und brachte es in einem nahe gelegen Dorf unter. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt sah er es als seine Pflicht an, dass diesem Kind nichts geschieht. Trotz der großen Gefahr besuchte er das Kind heimlich. Dies war jedoch mit einem hohen Risiko verbunden, da Menschen als Feinde der Drachen gelten. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeit zu mächtiger Magie und zur Entwicklung starker Waffen, stellen sie für Drachen die gefährlichsten Gegner in Vagorn dar. Veramond selbst trägt eine Narbe, die ihm vom Magiers Merlinian Bartulus zugefügt wurde. Im Laufe der Jahre traf sich der Drachenwelpling regelmäßig mit dem Kind und es wuchs zu einem starken Mann heran. Dieser lebte bei einer Schmied-Familie und er erlernte dort auch das Handwerk der Schmiedekunst. Der Mann lehrte den Drachenwelpling auch die Menschensprache. Nach einigen Jahren merkte der Drachenwelping, dass er anders war als die anderen Drachen. Während die anderen Jungdrachen zu richtigen ausgewachsenen Drachen heranwuchsen, blieb er weiterhin in seiner kleinen Jungdrachen-Gestalt. Veramond lies seine Sohn fortan bewachen und stellte ihn unter starke Beobachtung. Es lies nicht lange auf sich warten und das Geheimnis des Drachenwelplings wurde entdeckt. Die Drachen beschlossen das Dorf mit, all seinen Bewohnern niederzubrennen. Der Drachenwelpling stellte sich seinem Volk mutig entgegen, um den Mann und sein Dorf zu beschützen. Veramond geriet über den Ungehorsam seines Sohnes noch mehr in Rage und begann schließlich das Dorf niederzubrennen. Der Drachenwelpling stellte sich seinem Vater mutig entgegen und hinterließ bei ihm eine zweite Narbe. In einem erbarmungslosen Kampf tötete Veramond schließlich seinen Sohn, ließ jedoch das restliche Dorf unberührt. Das Dorf steht seitdem unter der Schutz des Drachenwelplings. Kurz bevor der Welpling vollständig von den Flammen seines Vaters aufgezehrt war, hörte dieser eine fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf :"Du hast dein Leben für einen Freund gegeben, der eigentlich zu deinen Feinden gehört. Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben, weiterhin die zu schützen, die dir wichtig sind.” Ewige Flamme Größe: 30cm bzw 1,80m Erscheinung: Die normale Gestalt der ewigen Flamme ist eine fliegende blaue Kugel die nicht sonderlich beeindruckend ist. Gerade einmal Augen und Mund sind zu erkennen. Sollte sie aber in den Kampf ziehen, nimmt sie eine humanoide Gestalt mit einem langen Schweif an. Komplett in Schwarz und mit vereinzelten blauen Flammen hat dieser Vertraute eine beachtenswerte Erscheinung. Charakter: Eine Mischung aus leichter Arroganz, Schweigsamkeit und Mut zum Handeln zeichnen ihn aus. "Man muss etwas tun wenn man etwas ändern will" - nach diesem Motto lebt dieses Wesen. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Eine willensstarke Frau die den Mut hat, dem Tod entgegenzutreten und für ihre Fehler einzustehen. Du sollst deine Chance bekommen - hilf den Menschen so gut du nur kannst." Special: "Blaues Inferno" - Beschwört für 50 Mana ein großes Inferno einem 4x4 Gebiet welches 5d20 Schaden macht für 2 Runden. Der vertraute ist danach bewusstlos für mindestens 2 Stunden. Geschichte der Seele: Geboren als adliges Kind, war die ewige Flamme nie Gefahren ausgesetzt. Wohl behütet durch die Bediensteten, weniger durch die Eltern, war sich das junge Mädchen schon früh ihrer Position im Hause bewusst. Sie hatte das Sagen und konnte alles fordern was sie wollte. Dabei liebte sie es, ihre Grenzen immer wieder auf's Neue auszureizen. Ihre Untergebenen taten zwar ihre Pflicht, hegten jedoch eine Abneigung ihr gegenüber. Als junge Dame bemerkte sie zudem, welche Schönheit sie geworden war. Eingebildet und sehr von sich überzeugt begann sie Männer herumzukommandieren, die von ihrer Schönheit geblendet waren. Am Anfang noch amüsiert davon, war sie schon nach kurzer Zeit sehr davon gelangweilt. Sie suchte eine neue Herausforderung. So suchte sie einen Mann den sie nicht so leicht verführen konnte, einen, der sich dagegen wehren würde. Sie beschloss Ehemänner zu verführen. Durch den Nervenkitzel des Verbotenen und die Herausforderung konnte sie nicht genug davon bekommen. So war sie mehr in fremden Schlafzimmern als in dem Eigenen. Doch diese Einstellung änderte sich ziemlich drastisch als beim Eintreten in das Schlafzimmer eines Mannes, mit denen sie schon einige Nächte das Bett teilte, dessen Kind mit ihm in seinem Bett lag. Erwacht durch ihr Eintreten umarmte das Kind seinen Vater, zeigte auf sie und fragte, wer diese Frau sei und wann Mama wieder komme. "Mama kommt nicht wieder... Papa hat Mist gebaut...", meinte der Vater. "Jetzt geh in den Zimmer und schlafe", sagte der Vater die Umarmung beendend. Das Kind ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Während des Beischlafs bemerkte sie wie dem Mann gelegentlich Tränen die Wange herunterliefen. Es hatte sich etwas geändert. Das Glücksgefühl blieb aus und wurde stattdessen durch ein Gefühl der Schuld und des Mitleids ersetzt. Dieses Gefühl blieb auch während der nächsten Tage bei anderen Männern aus. Ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben war bis zu diesem Tag ein unbekanntes Gefühl für sie. Daheim suchte sie Rat bei den Eltern, doch diese waren mit eigenen Dingen beschäftigt und hatten keine Zeit für sie. Auch die Bediensteten wollten ihr nicht helfen. Für sowas seien sie nicht eingestellt worden, kam als Antwort. Die Wahrheit tat weh. Die Wahrheit darüber, dass ihre Taten doch Konsequenzen hatte. Die Wahrheit darüber, dass sie alleine war und auch die Wahrheit darüber, dass sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass viele Kinder wegen ihrer Taten jetzt ohne Mutter aufwachsen müssen. Die Wahrheit darüber, das Frauen ihretwegen ihre Männer verloren haben. Männer, die versuchten Treu zu bleiben und nur in der Trunkenheit einen Moment der Schwäche zeigten der von ihr schamlos ausgenutzt worden war. Gepeinigt von ihren Schuldgefühlen lief sie über die Straße der Stadt, in der sie schon so viele Männer verführt hatte. Plötzlich fielen ihr die Blicke voller Verachtung auf. Von den Männern, die sie verführt hatte.Von den Ehefrauen, die sie gepeinigt hatte. Plötzlich wurde alles dunkel... Als sie erwachte, lag sie in einem fremden Bett, neben ihr ein Mann. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte, ob sie es auch so gut fand wie er. Verwirrt und enttäuscht von sich selbst begann sie heftig zu weinen. Der Mann neben ihr entschuldigte sich völlig entsetzt bei ihr und sagte, es sei nur ein Scherz gewesen. Sie sei auf der Straße zusammengebrochen und der Arzt wollte sie nicht untersuchen, deshalb habe er sie in sein Bett gelegt damit sie sich erholen könne. Sie schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte dass sie noch Kleidung an hatte welche von dem Zusammenbruch wohl noch ein bisschen dreckig war. Erleichtert und leicht beschämt über ihren Tränenausbruch, stand sie auf und wollte sich dankend aus dem Staub machen. Doch er hielt sie fest und fragte sie was passiert sei. Überrascht und glücklich über die Tatsache, dass sich jemand mal fragen würde was sie bedrückt, schüttete sie dem Mann, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, ihr komplettes Herz aus. Nach sehr vielem Reden und Weinen schlief sie vor Erschöpfung wieder ein. Als sie am nächsten Tag wieder erwachte, fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Sie wollte das Zimmer heimlich verlassen, doch als sie durch die Tür trat, saß der Mann vor ihr an einer Werkbank und schnitzte. Er begrüßte sie und bot ihr etwas zu essen an. Es war ein einfaches Essen, dass sie so noch nicht kannte. Der Mann stellte sich dort das erste Mal vor und auch sie stellte sich vor. Er sprach das Thema des vorigen Abends an und schlug eine Lösung vor. Sie solle versuchen die Sachen, die Sie zerstört hatte, wieder zu reparieren. Doch eine einfache Entschuldigung würde nicht reichen, um das Vertrauen der Ehefrauen in die Männer wiederherzustellen. Sie solle sich als dunkle Magierin ausgeben, die die Männer verhext habe. Die Schuld auf sich nehmen wäre die einzige Möglichkeit sich ihrer Qualen zu entledigen. Und so planten die beiden eine Möglichkeit die entstandenen Schäden wiedergutzumachen. Mithilfe der Illusionsmagie des Mannes unterstütze dieser die Glaubhaftigkeit ihrer Fassade. So stellte sich öffentlich hin und verspottete sie die Dorfbewohner und erklärte, dass die Männer viel zu leicht durch Magie zu manipulieren waren. Ihr Plan ging auf und die Frauen näherten sich ihren Männern wieder. Überwältigt von ihrem Erfolg realisierte sie zu spät, dass sich die Männer von hinten näherten und sie wurde gefesselt und gefangen genommen. Auf einem Scheiterhaufen festgebunden kam sie wieder zu sich und sah viele wütende, mit Fackeln bewaffnete Menschen um sich herum. Direkt vor ihr stand der Mann der ihr geholfen hatte und flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie Bescheid geben solle wenn sie befreit werden wolle. Sie erwiderte, dass sie nur dann ein Signal gibt, wenn sie von ihren Schuldgefühlen befreit ist. Der Scheiterhaufen begann zu brennen und der Mann wartete angespannt. Doch sie gab kein Signal. Nichts. Er macht einen Schritt nach vorne um einzuschreiten, doch die in Flammen stehende Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Er begriff, obwohl er nicht wollte. Er verstand, dass diese Schmerzen ertragbar waren im Gegensatz zu den seelischen Qualen vorher. Ihm rollten ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunter und er verließ den Platz, denn er wollte nicht dabei zusehen. Sie verbrannte vollständig ohne einen Ton von sich geben, was für die Dorfbewohner ein zusätzlicher Beweis war, dass sie eine dunkle Magierin war die jegliche Menschlichkeit aufgegeben hatte. Ihre letzten Gedanken waren nur, dass sie gerne noch mehr getan hätte um ihre Taten wiedergutzumachen. "Eine willensstarke Frau die den Mut hat, dem Tod entgegenzutreten und für ihre Fehler einzustehen. Du sollst deine Chance bekommen - hilf den Menschen so gut du nur kannst." Weißfeuer Fuchs Größe: 80cm bzw 1,50m Erscheinung: Ein Fuchs, so klein wie eine gewöhnliche Katze, mit weißem Fell und eine stetig um ihn schwirrende Flamme. Leichte, rote Musterungen sind auf seinem Fell zu sehen. Das ist die Beschreibung des Vertrauten, außerhalb eines Kampfes. Führt er jedoch Kampfhandlungen aus, wächst er fast um das Doppelte an und kann in dieser Form fast der Statur eines Wargen Konkurrenz machen. Zudem prägen sich die roten Musterungen stärker aus und die Flamme die ihn begleitet wird weiß. Charakter: Von der Persönlichkeit her ist er ein sehr loyaler und treuer Begleiter. Wenn er einmal jemand gefunden hat, den er als seinen Partner akzeptiert, steht er diesem immer zur Seite. Allerdings ist er auch sehr hitzköpfig und stürzt sich schnell in Schwierigkeiten. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Mut hast du auf jeden Fall, das steht außer Frage und in dir brennt noch ein unerschrockenes Feuer. Eine außergewöhnlich Seele bist du. Deine Beschützerfähigkeiten sind auch nicht zu unterschätzen, deine Erfahrungen spiegeln das mehr als wider. Nun, es ist zwar ungewöhnlich dass eine Seele zu mir kommt, aber ich suche besondere Exemplare - deswegen ist das mehr als passend. Du wirst einer meiner Schützlinge sein." Special: "Donnerflammen" - Ermöglicht des verwenden von Blitzflammen welche zusätzlich das Element Luft haben. Geschichte der Seele: Und der Vertraute schloss die Augen und atmete die letzten Male bevor sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Friedlich lag er da, in seinem eignen Heim mit seinen Liebsten um sich. Seine Seele verließ seinen Körper und schwebte über den Trauernden. Es war für ihn unglaublich erleichternd nicht mehr mit dem alten, kränklichen Körper zu kämpfen. Seine Seele, die deutlich langsamer gealtert war, erfreute sich an der neu gewonnen Freiheit. Er hörte eine Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er zu ihm kommen solle. Seine Neugierde und die Tatsache, dass er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, ließen ihn der Stimme folgen. Am Ursprung der Stimme angekommen, sah er einen kopflosen Reiter vor sich. "Komm mit mir, ich bringe dich in das Reich der Toten, damit du alles vergisst und wiederbelebt werden kannst." Doch die Antwort des Vertrauten erstaunte den Reiter sehr, der er antwortete mit einem klaren "Nein". Leicht verdutzt, hakte der Reiter nach, warum er denn nicht endlich Erlösung finden wolle. Die Antwort, wieder erschreckend banal wie einfach: Er vertraue ihm einfach nicht und er fühle sich noch nicht bereit dazu, erlöst zu werden. Der Reiter war sprachlos. Nach einigem Zögern versuchte der Reiter ihm zu Verstehen zu geben, dass eine Seele ohne Körper nicht ewig leben kann, irgendwann zerfällt und dadurch nicht wieder geboren werden kann. Mit einem simplen "Ok" drehte sich der Vertraute um und ging. Überfordert mit der Situation ließ der Reiter ihn weiterziehen und kümmerte sich um die nächsten Seelen. Durch die neu erlangte Freiheit und der Möglichkeit zu fliegen, nutzte der Vertraute die nächsten Wochen um die Djan zu beobachten. Erst nur seine Familie, dann das gesamte Dorf. Jahre vergingen und die Leute, die er einst liebte, starben. Er war erfreut über ihren Tod, da ihre Seelen nun frei würden. Doch die befreiten Seelen sahen im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht befreit und erleichtert aus, sondern eher träge und erschöpft. Sie gingen, ihn völlig ignorierend, direkt in Richtung des kopflosen Reiters. Als sich die Seelen seiner Angehörigen ohne zu zögern erlösen ließen, war der Vertraute entsetzt. Er gab dem Reiter die Schuld, dass die Seelen so wenig Kraft hatten. Dieser erklärte ihm, dass es natürlich sei, dass die Seele nach einem Leben erschöpft ist. Jede Seele hat ihre Grenzen und es sei das erste Mal passiert, dass eine Seele nach dem Tod des Körpers noch so viel Kraft und Energie besitzt. An der Aussage des Reiters zweifelnd, beschloss er die nächsten Toten zu beobachten. Nach einiger Zeit kam er zum kopflosen Reiter zurück und gestand sich ein, dass er einfach der einzige ist der noch so viel Lebensenergie in seiner Seele hat. Der kopflose Reiter machte ihn daraufhin auf seinen Seelenzustand aufmerksam. Diese begann sich langsam zu zersetzen. Verzweiflung übermannte den Vertrauten. Der Vertraute näherte sich dem Reiter und sagte ihm dass er erlöst werden wolle, bevor er zu Staub zerfalle. Der Reiter fragte ihn daraufhin, ob er das Bedürfnis habe erlöst zu werden, weil er erschöpft ist oder ob er noch Energie hätte weiter zu existieren. Die Antworte überraschte ihn diesmal jedoch nicht, als er ihm sagte dass er 1000 Jahre so weiter machen könnte. Der Reiter schlug ihm die Bitte nach Erlösung aus und erklärte ihm das Prinzip der Seelen und des Seelenzyklus: Dabei stellt eine Seele das Gefäß dar, das während der Lebenszeit mit Erfahrungen gefüllt wird. Am Ende der Lebenszeit ist dieses Gefäß normalerweise voll. Bei der Erlösung wird das Gefäß geleert, damit es für eine Reinkarnation verwendet werden kann. Doch es sei eine Verschwendung eine nicht mal Ansatzweise volle Seele zu leeren. Verwundert über die Ablehnung der Erlösung fragte er den Reiter, ob dieser wolle, dass seine Seele einfach so zerfalle. Doch dieser erwiderte, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, seine Seele ohne Erlösung zu erhalten. Er müsse zu einem Vertrauten werden und unter dem Astralherrscher leben. Das Problem dabei sei allerdings, dass dieser seine Vertrauten selbst aussuche. "Ich werde den Astralherrscher bitten dich einmal zu betrachten." So geschah es auch und der Astralherrscher erschien. "Deine Seele ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Dadurch, dass sie noch so leer aussah, kam sie für mich nicht in Frage". Der Vertraute beteuerte, er habe aber viel erlebt und dem Anführer der Djan viele Jahre lang als Leibwache gedient und diesen beschützt. "Mut hast du auf jeden Fall, das steht außer Frage und in dir brennt noch ein unerschrockenes Feuer. Eine außergewöhnlich Seele bist du. Deine Beschützerfähigkeiten sind auch nicht zu unterschätzen, deine Erfahrungen spiegeln das mehr als wider. Nun, es ist zwar ungewöhnlich dass eine Seele zu mir kommt, aber ich suche besondere Exemplare - deswegen ist das mehr als passend. Du wirst einer meiner Schützlinge sein." Phönix-Priesterin Größe: 1,70m Erscheinung: Eine junge rothaarige Frau welche permanent in Flammen gehüllt ist und ihre Kleidung scheint auch nur aus Feuer zu bestehen. Sollte Sie einen Kampf bestreiten betet Sie in einer unbekannten Sprache verschiedene Gebete. Darin wünscht sie ihren Feinden einen schnellen und heißen brennenden Tod damit ihre Seele zum Phönix wird und wiedergeboren werden kann. Charakter: Grundsätzlich ist die Phönix-Priesterin gegen Konflikte. Allerdings will sie, falls es zu einem Kampf kommt, den Gegner sehr schnell umbringen und verbrennen um damit nach ihrer Definition einen "Phönix" erfolgreich zu erschaffen und die Seele damit zu erleichtern. Ansonsten singt Sie noch sehr gerne Lieder und Gebete die thematisch meistens um das reinigende Feuer geht, welches alle Sünden auslöschen kann. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Das Leben und den Tod gleichermaßen zu respektieren ist eine seltene Gabe. Auch wenn du den Tod gefördert hast, wolltest du nur den Seelen ein schmerzloses Ableben ermöglichen. Diesen Respekt kannst du in Welt tragen als Vertrauter." Special: "Phönixseele" - Für jeden gestorbene Person erhält der Vertraute und der Vertragspartner 1d6 mehr Zauberschaden Geschichte der Seele: Zu Lebzeiten war die Phönix-Priesterin ein Orc. Als Teil der Armee war er Teil der medizinischen Versorgung. Dabei galt er allerdings als Ausnahme, den er hatte neben seinen beachtlichen medizinischen Kenntnissen auch sehr stark Kampffertigkeiten. Insbesondere der Umgang mit der zweihändigen Streitaxt, erlegte er den ein oder anderen Feind. Dabei war ihm allerdings wichtig seine Feinde einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod zu bescheren. Er hielt nicht viel davon Leute zu foltern oder unnötig am Leben zu halten. Als Nemu der Nekromant allerdings begann die Toten wiederzubeleben und damit die verstorbenen Seelen zu foltern, stellte sich der Orc gegen das Militär. Er begann mit seiner Angst alle wiederbelebten Orcs vollständig zu verbrennen um eine Wiederbelebung unmöglich zu machen. Dabei Zerstückelte er die Zombies und verbrannte diese bis nur noch Asche übrig geblieben ist. Als Verräter wurde er sehr zügig verfolgt und gejagt. Da er sich aber nicht gegen seine Kameraden stellen wollte, wehrte er sich nicht. Als er merkte dass er nicht mehr entkommen könnte nutzte er seine Feuermagie um sich selbst zusammen mit einigen Zombies einzuäschern. In seinen letzten Sekunden offenbarte sich eine Stimme die zu ihm sprach: "Das Leben und den Tod gleichermaßen zu respektieren ist eine seltene Gabe. Auch wenn du den Tod gefördert hast, wolltest du nur den Seelen ein schmerzloses Ableben ermöglichen. Diesen Respekt kannst du in Welt tragen als Vertrauter."Category:Vertraute Category:Magie Category:Spektralwelt Category:Feuerschule